halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Titan-class Dreadnought
Umm, a Super MAC would be so huge that one would take up the entire ship. It is crazy to have too on board, not to mention they would not fit. I suggest you reduce the Super MACs to one. User:ShadowedSpider 2:06 December 10, 2007 Super MAC guns are olny 1KM long roughly, taking up only one seventh of the room on the ship, and one is held on two individual 'prongs' on the forward section of the ship, leaving them isolated from one another. --Ajax 013 19:51, 10 December 2007 (UTC) In my opinion, the fact the ship is long enough to have a Super MAC is hard to believe -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Ajax, no offense but did you pay any attention when reading First Strike and The Fall of Reach? A Super MAC would be at least 1km long, mabey more, and they require a generator to power them that is so enormous they could only be constructed groundside. I'm not saying your Dreadnaught could not be armed with a Super MAC but if its going to be armed with a Super MAC then the Myth-class would probally have to be like 10km long to make room for the generator that is required to power the thing. Also you should replace the MAC turrets with 50mm guns or something, as the only MAC cannons mounted on UNSC warships we have seen so far have run in a strait line along the vessels mid-line in a long tube that runs nearly the entire length of the ship if I remember correctly. You could make up a new generator for the Super MAC though, one that is more advanced and compact then the old ones and can be fitted onboard a ship or a new type of Super MAC that is less powerful then the ones on Orbital Defense Platforms but still more powerful then the standard ones, and small enough to fit onboard a ship. But the point remains even if the Myth-class was 16km then it still would probally not be able to carry two Super MAC's. It might be able to carry one though. Just some thoughts. User:ShadowedSpider 3:43 December 12, 2007 Good point -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:57, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Well, not exactly. First, the MAC has to be aimed for a successful shot. Next, twenty Super MACs were powered, and needed only 1 generator to work, the others just made them work better and reload faster. Next, energy is reusable, if it was needed, you would have a small generator and would reroute the power from other things, such as slipspace capacitors, other MACs, or engines in order to fire them. With a final statement, you must understand space, and how to compact different objects into it. A MAC on a UNSC frigate is much smaller then that on a Marathon-class, and if a ship is indeed 16 km long, then it would have enough room for two super MACs. With such an arguement coming from someone who god-mods every ship he has, I am surprised. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:07, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Time for clarification, the Myth is more or less two supa MACs, allota armour, then some bad ass generators. It uses thre nuclear fusion cores first pioneered by the Pillar of Autumn, a far superior engine to the standard fusion cores. That, and the fact there are three of them and they are huge, taking up 1.5km (yes, i should note this) of the ships room. Because of the nature of the engine, overheating is not a problem. Also, the Super MAcs had several groundside generators for a number of reasons. One being that if something wanted them, they had to get past the Super MACs first, the other being that it stream lines the Super MAC platforms, with no bulky reactors on board, they are smaller and more compact. Also, the MACs i view as being 'standard' are those on a Frigate, being abot... a third-half its length, easily encompassed on the Myth. In a further point, if i take one of the Super MACs off, it ruins its beautiful silouhette of a two pronged ship. :P --Ajax 013 22:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) And 10 nukes...690 missiles pods, (more armor), and 8 normal MAC guns (and more armor) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:33, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Why is everyone so against big ships like this? Why dose almost everyone on Halo Fanon think it is god-modding when you create a ship like this? I think the Myth-class is pretty cool, and its a good idea for a warship. However seeing as a Super MAC is capable of, it is deffently god-modding to have two on board. One though would be belivable. I mean how can you say all my ships are god-modded and then agree to allowing a ship, no matter how big it is, to have two weapons so powerful they can destroy just about any thing smaller then High Charity with one shot and then still complain about my ships? And I don't care how long it takes to charge the Super MACs or to aim them, with all the heavy armor, point-defense systems, missile pods, and MAC turrets the Myth-class could easily take its leisurely time chargeing the main guns and aiming them while all the other weapons kept anything less then a superlaser from destroying the ship. However like I said before haveing one Super MAC onboard is possible, after all from what I gartherd the Myth-class is supposed to be about the equal of a Covvie Assualt Carrier or more powerful. And like I said before dose it make sense to have MAC turrets? I mean come on MAC turrets people?!? There has never, ever been MAC turrets in Halo simply because the mass accelerator technology would not work in a turret, otherwise we would have seen them in some form somewhere in the Halo Universe. And I've downscaled my ships a lot and any I have not fixed yet I just have not gotten to yet, and I think the only god-modded space vessel I have right now would be Forge Station and I'm planning on redesigning it today so got to get to that. Just to clear things up though Ajax I have nothing against your Myth-class Battleship, I personally think it is a cool idea and a nice ship although the artical could use a little improvement and the armament needs to be fixed a little. User:ShadowedSpider 8:51 December 13, 2007 You do realize that a MAC turret is simply when you change the direction of a MAC gun and fire. It has no rapid fire, just the ability to move freely thanks in part to the large size of the ship. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:32, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Anything smaller than a Assault Carrier is fair game for the Myth, providing it hits them, anything bigger than CCS-class BC can resist multiple super MAC hits. Also the turrets are essentially just MAC guns fixed to rotational platforms with a small aiming crew, internal magazine etc. There is nothing special about them. As for MAC guns like this in the uinverss, theres one on the back on the M12 LAAV warthog, also from what i understand on contact harvest, there is one on Harvest. Anyway, in a size to aramamnet ratio, the Myth calss, if anything, is downplayed. With it essentially being the size of 12 Halcyon class cruiser it could mount alot more armament than it does. --Ajax 013 21:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) You still need to reduce the Super MACs to one, two weapons capable of destroying almost anything with one shot is god-modded and no Spartan-G023 we are not talking about any of my creations here we are talking about the Myth-class so please do not make a coment like last time to try to divert the focus of the probalm. The artical needs a few corrections as well, as their are several small spelling errors and it just looks like you typed just up as quickly as you could and did not take time to make it look well done and polished which is something I, as a new member of the AOG, feel I should point out. Besides this though I like the artical, its a cool idea and, besides the errors and spelling probalms, it is pretty well done. And on the subject of MAC turrets I still don't think it would be possible on a large scale since, like I said before, we would have seen something like it before and the small Guss Cannon dosen't really count since we are talking about capital ship weapons here. But I can't find any real reason why you can't make a mass accelerator into a turret, so for now I guess they are fine. User:ShadowedSpider 7:53 December 16, 2007 it is quite easy to make a MAC turret of you simply put it on a rotating platform, which, due to the size of the ship, is quite simple to accomplish. A Super MAC can be placed if an object is big enough, you just need to know how to make the complex engineering possible, and have the resources to accomplish it. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) It's a good idea and a nice article, but what I wonder is if Section 3 would have enough money to build them. To build three of those ships, you'd probably be able to buy several Fleets of standard warships. Another thing I noted is that it seems slow and would be very vulnerable to Energy Projectors. Otherwise a good article though. 13:16, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Cool ship dude.Kickin butt and taking name WOOH!!!-Zeno Panthakree 19:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) The only true problem I see with it is it being none canon friendly, and it's God Modded. The largest Covenant ships weren't this large, and for humanity to create something like this in a time of war, a war of attrition mind you, and they're losing, I doubt that they had enough resources to create even half of this thing. And erm, it's bloody huge, sure the Executor class star destroyer was 19 kilometres in length, but that was star wars, in Halo the only things as big as this were space stations and Forerunner Installations The Super Carrier is possibly as long, cos nobody quite knows its total length. Also the three ships of this class were built over a exremely long period. where on earth,halo,and or high charity do you get you models--The cheif 02:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) plausibility i for one certainly think that it is plausible, to a degree, i agree with ajax, but the fact remains: man power. just having the amount of people build the three separate pieces would take away the UNSCs ability to maintain the few fleets they have left, also they would be worrying far too much about building this thing than winning the war. With Regards, --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 15:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church